The Team Shenangians
by GreekHeroine
Summary: Ok so I got too many ideas but I want to wrote one so help me choose the best idea! Thanks!
1. Ideas

Ideas for story... need help. Can't choose em all. You tell me what you want to hear

1\. Family uh "bonding" moments: aka thanksgiving where Dick is asserting his "big brother role" Jason is trying to steal the last piece of pie but Tim took it first but the bread rolls ended up in Damiens turkey so he punched Tim who lost the bread to Dick who got chastised by Alfred for doing a somersault across the table. Jason threatens to shoot him and Barbara comes in saying they act like idiots while Stephanie is sneaking Bruce's wine who is currently engrossed in a crime report involving Freeze and Two Face. Etc etc.

2\. Emotional angst piece where Dick is already leading a team (young justice? Teen titans? Idk) and is conflicted about changing his identity from Dick to Nightwing.

3\. Stephanie learns why Batgirl is gone (cause she got paralyzed by the Joker) and offers to take up the mantle but Barbara doesn't want that pressure on her friend.

4\. Wally returns! But finds the team disbanded. Dick is in Bludhaven. Kaldur is in Atlantis. Conner and MGann are with the League and Artemis is retired. He has to convince to join together because when he came back a demon named Trigon followed him and is searching for a Raven.

5\. Kaldur regrets coming home to Atlantis after siding with the Light. (Immediate follow up to season 2) he is distrusted and hated by the Atlanteans. A whole lot of struggle when Orm offers him a way to revive Tula he questions why not.

6\. Awkward bonding between Clark and Conner. When Bruce locks them on a room that has the walls lined with kryptonite. (Low levels but you know forces the two to talk to eachother)

7\. Females of The Team are thrown into a deadly intergalactic Death Battle for the entertainment of Tamaran royalty and more. Fortunately for them among fellow alien species forced to fight is the red headed sister of the new Tamaran queen Blackfire.

8\. Black Canary introduces a young sidekick of her own called Siren who has the same ability as her. She gets hit on in the first five minutes and returns the favor with a few black eyes

Ok lots of ideas. Just no time to write it all. Tell me what you like! Or if none of these work what you want to see!


	2. Option 1

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke professionally as Bruce came out of the showers.

"Yes Alfred?" Bruce asked, walking right past his faithful butler.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No," Bruce said only paying attention.

He pulled some files that the Batcomputer had printed out and glanced over them.

"Tonight is your yearly get together." The butler reminded with a slight hint of happiness, "The guests are already arriving."

"Of course," Bruce said, "I'll be right there."

He focused on reading the files, Two Face and Penguin had been meeting up with each other more often then usual yet he could see no connection as to why.

"Sir," the butler insisted, "If I may implore you to distance yourself from such dour work for one evening, it would be admirable. Masters Richard and Jason have already arrived, as has Miss Barbara."

"Alright," Bruce nodded, relenting to his butler.

He slid two of the multiple police reports within his sleeve and followed Alfred into the elevator. They departed it, entering the library with little fanfare. That would soon change however as they heard shouting.

"That was the last Cherry Coke! Alfred promised it to me!"

"Yeah well Alfie ain't here is he? You snooze you lose circus boy!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Grunting and the crashing of bodies into furniture made Alfred and Bruce rush into the room.

"Idiots," Barbara muttered, rolling her eyes.

Dick Grayson and Jason Todd were wrestling with each other and had slammed into a priceless wooden corner table from the 1920s. The table was bent and missing a leg as the two boys screamed at each other. Alfred noted with disdain that Cherry Coke had spilled all over his polished tiles.

"Boys," Bruce demanded with the same cool and authoritative voice as Batman.

The two former Robins looked up as they paused in their fight.

"You are not children," Bruce continued, "Act like adults or you can both leave."

"He started it," Dick protested as Jason socked him in the face.

Jason snickered as he stood up.

"Loser."

"Don't forget you picked up his costume," Barbara countered as she rolled forward in her wheelchair.  
Jason glared at the former Batgirl as the family filed into the dining room.

"You will be helping Alfred repair the table," Bruce instructed his former ward, "And you will not complain."

"Don't worry Master Jason, I shall be sure to attach the leg myself so you may not use it as a weapon," Alfred added with a small smile, "And I will buy extra Cherry Coke for your next visit."

"Thanks Alfred," Jason smirked.

The butler stepped back quietly, allowing everyone to pass through the massive arch. He looked to the mess and towards the front door as the bell rang. He sighed, the floors would have to wait, perhaps he could convince Master Bruce to replace the gold tiles with a much softer tan shade.

"Is food ready?" Damien grumbled from the long dining table, "I'm starving and Pennyworth wouldn't let me have any of his garlic bread."

"Hello to you too rat," Jason said.

"Dude be nice, he's not a rat, he's a Robin," Dick laughed, taking a seat.

"Not yet," Jason rolled his eyes, "You gotta earn it."

"At least I haven't died yet," Damien shot back, his eyes glittering.

"Gotcha there," Stephanie laughed as her and Tim came into the room.

"Hey Hood," Tim snickered, "Call Freeze for that burn next time your out will ya?"

The three Robins laughed as Jason muttered something about pulling intestines through their mouths.

"Stephanie! Good to see you!" Barbara waved.

The two Batgirls embraced in a hug and Barbara waved off Bruce's indifference.

"Working a case," She shook her head.

"When is he not?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Sorry girls," Bruce smiled, "Lovely to see you, and Tim. How are the Titans?"

"Good as always," Tim said with a grin, "Better then the first edition."

"Hey I started that!" Dick countered, "An actually independent public team without the League. Unlike the other one. Just like Robin, you should all be thanking me."

"Ya, no thanks, that means it's your fault we have terrible color combos," Jason shot back.

A collective ohh went around the table as Dick stood up.

"You want to go? I'll show you why I'm the best Robin."

"2nd best Grayson," Damien chipped in.

"In your dreams." Tim shook his head.

"Why be Robin when Batgirl is clearly superior." Stephanie argued.

"I was about to say none of you are anything compared to me," A sultry voice announced.

Bruce looked up as Selena Kyle entered the room. He broke a small smile as Alfred announced her and Katherine Kane, Batwoman.

"If I remembered correctly, I beat you in our last sparring session." Katherine smirked, brushing past Selena.

"You had the high ground," The Cat argued, "And you cheated with a gun."

"Both ladies took their seats as Alfred began bringing out salads and small finger foods.

"Who else are we expecting?" Tim asked, noticing not all of the seats were filled.

"I think Luke was coming," Barbara said, "Maybe his dad and mine too?"

"My mother was supposed to come but she had to cancel," Damien remarked, "No doubt working on some master plan to win me back to her side."

"You mean you're really here for us?" Jason mocked, "I was about to say your acting sucks."

"What about Cassandra?" Stephanie asked.

"She's coming," Dick nodded, hearing the doorbell he added, "That might be her actually"

"Unlikely," Selena rolled her eyes, "Little theatrical girl doesn't use doors like a normal person."

"Normal's overrated," Katherine said, "You look in the mirror?"

"Shots fired," Jason laughed.

"Hey guys!" Luke cheered, walking into the room.

"If it isn't RoboBatman," Damien snickered.

"Batwing," He corrected.

"How are you?" Stephanie asked, hugging him.

"Doing fine, just got back from the C District."

"Two Face?" Bruce asked.

"Ya, how'd you know?"  
"Oh look, he speaks!" Selena snickered.

"Only when there's news on a case." Barbara laughed.

"Miss Cassandra please do not hide behind a Knight of the 13th Court of England," Alfred spoke as he carried in the garlic bread.

"Told you she'd come," Damien snipped.

"Goody for you," Jason whined.

"So is that everybody?" Dick asked, looking around.

The seat for Talia was empty as were two more.

"Miss Helena was delayed in Star City and Miss Row neither accepted or declined her invitation," Alfred explained in regards to Huntress and Bluebird.

"Then let's eat and enjoy ourselves," Barbara suggested, "Without killing eachother."


End file.
